


Love and Honor

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: During another shouting match Sanada finally decides what he really wants.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1





	Love and Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-10-03

''It was just a small wound.''

''It required stitches, you idiot!''

''It was small none the less.''

''So the next one will require surgery? Is that it?''

''Seiichi-''

''No! I've had it. Why did you have to take up such a dangerous job anyway? That's insane!''

''You know what my family desires.''

''And what about what I desire? What we desire, together?''

''Seiichi-''

''No! Not again. I've had it. It's either this job or me. I'm not going to stand idly by and see you destroy yourself and everything that we have just for the stupid honor thing your family is driving for years now!''

''Honor is not stupid.''

''But it's also not the only thing in the world. I'm here too!''

''And you are just as important.''

''I should be more important. We should be more important.''

Sanada sighed, mulling the words over once again. Despite having thought about exactly that time and time again. With every injury he obtained along the way.

He loved Seiichi.

And he loved him more than losing face.

Much more.

His decision stood.

His final decision.

''Stay. I'll look for something less harsh.''

''You're serious?''

''Yes.''

''Really serious?''

''Yes, really serious.''

''Thank you, Genichirou. I love you, too.''


End file.
